


Owner's Manual of Castiel

by teaandscones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, crack ish?, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandscones/pseuds/teaandscones
Summary: Congratulations on having your very own Castiel! Here's all you need to know about taking care of him.(Dean got an angel for his birthday, this is the owner's manual that came with it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my creative writing professor lets me have almost free reign on an assignment. Please enjoy.  
> I'm trying to start writing more often so suggestions and prompts are greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Owner’s Manual  
Model: Castiel

 

Congratulations and thank you for choosing Celestial Intents™. Included is your model of the angel Castiel* and accessories. Taking care of an angel can be hard work, but I’m sure you’ll agree with us when we say that it’s most rewarding. To activate your angel, simply send it a prayer. Upon activation, your angel might seem a bit hostile as it is not used to human interaction yet. To avoid injury, simply wait until your angel has adjusted before trying to communicate**. Before activation, please make sure that all parts and accessories are present and functioning as there will be no refunds or exchanges of any kind once your angel has been activated.

*The Castiel model is only recommended if you are Dean Winchester as Castiel may be in a state of longing and depression if separated from the righteous man with whom he shares a ‘Profound Bond’.  
**The waiting time each angel adjusts to humanity varies. Alternately, if you have purchased the model Castiel or Gabriel, they may be appeased using other methods  
• Castiel enjoys burgers and bee-related products, simply gift your Castiel with a burger or some honey.  
• Gabriel enjoys all sweets, gifting your Gabriel with candy and chocolate will appease your archangel.

YOUR CASTIEL UNIT  
The Castiel unit comes complete with everything your angel will need to thrive. The angel blades are intended for angel use only, Celestial Intents™ is not to be held responsible for any harm resulting from the misuse of the items by anyone else.  
1- Dress shirt  
1- White underwear  
1- Waistcoat  
1- suit pants  
1- Blue tie  
1- Pair of dress shoes  
1- Pair of socks  
2- Angel blades  
1- Trench coat (Castiel’s favorite article of clothing, please take good care)  
2- Boxes of Angelic medical kits  
3- Sets of ingredients for summoning your angel. 

 

CARE FOR YOUR ANGEL  
Care of an Castiel will differ vastly from a regular angel, Archangel or otherwise. Castiel is the closest an angel can and will come to being a human. Castiel is in love with Humanity*. The more interaction with Humanity your angel experiences, the happier he will be.  
Angels do not require food, as they can taste the individual molecules, and Castiel is no exception. However, unlike most angels, Castiel’s happiness levels increase when you provide him with burgers. Honey is also a good substance to feed your angel to keep him happy.  
Unless in the event that your angel’s grace has been completely drained**, Castiel will not require sleep, but can do so upon request.  
*Humanity-term interchangeable with Dean Winchester.  
**This can occur with long-term continual use of said grace or if your angel has been cut off from Heaven. When an angel’s grace is drained, they are essentially a human until their grace has been replenished.

 

ATTENTION  
Your angel may not require much to survive, but it is essential that you provide it with the love and care it requests* as they have devoted themselves completely to you.  
Angels are forbidden from harming their owners, but in the event that their life is in danger they are permitted to take any action necessary to protect themselves.  
In the event that both you and your angel consent to a relationship of a romantic nature, you may contact our main office to grant your angel a legal status. Doing this will result in you losing ownership of your angel, this step cannot be reversed.  
*Your angel may not request much from you, but you are a guide to humanity and therefore your angel will look to you for an example to how to behave.  
Understanding Your Angel  
When you first activate your angel, they might be distant and unwilling to communicate with you. To help facilitate your relationship with your angel, it is crucial for you to learn to read their body language to know how they feel and avoid taking actions that displeases them. The easiest way to tell what your angel is feeling is through their wings.  
If your angel’s wings are flared and tense, it’s an indication that they are on alert. Approach your angel with caution*.  
In contrast, if your angel’s wings are puffed and they are flapping them in little movements, it indicates that your angel is happy.  
A drooping wing can indicate that your angel is either sad or tired. If you already know what your angel enjoys, you can cheer them up by giving them what they wanted. If not, finding another angel they can communicate with might help their mood.  
*In the case of Castiel, approach with a burger or honey will increase your chances of calming your angel.


End file.
